


'Team Awesome Stuff' or Whatever

by Time2dancecpj



Series: What If? [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Love, M/M, New Dream, Team Awesome, Varigo - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Varian knew everything was going to be okay when he told Eugene. He knew they would still be Team Awesome. He knew Eugene was still going to be his “big brother” figure. He knew Eugene would always, willingly or not, be the first to test out his new inventions.But that wasn’t what he was worried about.He was worried about Eugene’s reaction to exactly who it was he was dating rather than whatever gender they might be.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: What If? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	'Team Awesome Stuff' or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a sequel to What If? from a while back! But it can be read as a stand alone! I finished this at 1 in the morning so sorry if there are grammar mistakes or the plot is all over the place. I had this huge idea in my head and I'm not sure if I was able to full put it into words. But here you go!
> 
> Lot's of exclamation points in this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

Telling Rapunzel was easy.

Okay, no. Not easy, but Varian knew deep down things were going to be okay. He knew Rapunzel would smile the same smile, hug him with the same amount of love, and nothing would change between the two. His head could come up with a million scenarios as to how that night could have played out, but his heart always knew it was going to be okay.

And, once again, Varian knew everything was going to be okay when he told Eugene. He knew they would still be Team Awesome. He knew Eugene was still going to be his “big brother” figure. He knew Eugene would always, willingly or not, be the first to test out his new inventions. 

But that wasn’t what he was worried about.

He was worried about Eugene’s reaction to exactly who it was he was dating rather than whatever gender they might be.

Varian knew Eugene would not be happy when he reveled that none other than the sneaky thief who tricked him almost a decade ago was now his loving boyfriend.

What a fun conversation that will be.

_Knock knock_

“Hey, Varian?”

Despite being together for almost a full year (if you include before and after his attempted betrayal), the sound of Hugo saying his name still sent a swarm of butterflies through his stomach. Varian turned around in his chair and smiled at the blond standing in his doorway.

“What’s up?” Varian asked, standing up and walking towards Hugo.

“Did you tell Princess Rapunzel we were dating?” Hugo asked, pulling Varian towards him by his hand when he was close enough.

Varian blushed at the question. “Uh, yeah, I did, actually. Two nights ago,” he chuckled, squeezing Hugos hand. “And you can just call her Rapunzel. She said it was okay.”

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know she did. But Rider wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I didn’t use her title.” 

“Fair point,” Varian laughed. He bounced up on the tips of his toes to place a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips before letting go of his hand. “Speaking of _Eugene_ ,” Varian said, trying to convince Hugo to call him by his actual name. “I’m going to talk to him right now. I have some Team Awesome stuff to discuss with him.”

“Could this ‘stuff’ have to do with Princess Rapunzel following me around with a tape measure and asking me what my favorite kind of cake is?” Hugo smirked, watching as Varians cheeks once again burst into flames.

“M-maybe,” Varian whispered, looking at his shoes. “She just gets really excited about…y’know…love and stuff.”

Hugo let out a small chuckle before leaning forward, kissing Varian’s forehead softly. “That sounds like her. Well, I’ll let you go do your ‘Team Awesome stuff’ or whatever,” he said and walked into Varian’s lab. “I’ll just wait for you here.” Hugo sat in his chair and threw his legs up on the alchemists desk. “And it’s strawberry, by the way.”

“What is?”

“My favorite kind of cake,” Hugo said, sending Varian a wink before flipping through some of the papers on his desk.

Varian groaned, running a hand down his face. “You’re so annoying,” he grumbled, almost missing the little “you love me anyways” Hugo said in response. 

Varian walked out the door and through the hallways, searching for the captain of the guards. Every time he heard the thump of boots or the clatter of armor, his heart shot through his chest. Why was he nervous? Because he was about to come out to Eugene? Because he was about to tell Eugene he was in love with Hugo? Because when Eugene found out he would hunt down Hugo and threaten his life if he so much as touched a hair on Varian’s head?

Yeah, okay. That’s why he was nervous.

“Varian!”

The boy turned and watched as Rapunzel ran down the hallway, almost tripping over a folded edge of a rug. She came to a stop in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. “How’s my favorite alchemist?”

Varian laughed and hugged her back. “I’m fine. I heard you’ve been stalking Hugo.”

Rapunzel pulled back. “Well, I wouldn’t call it stalking, per se. More like getting to know him better,” she giggled. “What are you up to?”

“Oh! I’m, uh,” Varian scratched the back of his neck. “I’m looking for Eugene, actually.”

“Varian,” Rapunzel placed a hand on the boys shoulder. “You know Eugene will be fine with it. No matter what, Team Awesome will still be the best team ever.”

“No, yeah, I know,” Varian said. “I’m just worried about when I tell him it’s Hugo.”

Rapunzel’s mouth fell into a small “o” as she realized what would happen. “Oh, yeah. That’s true,” she said before waving her hand in the air. “But he’ll get over it. Eugene may hold grudges, but he’s not heartless.”

“Hey! I do not hold grudges,” Eugene said, walking around the corner towards the two. 

“Oh, yeah? What about when Lance took your hair gel and replaced it with jelly?” 

“That doesn’t count! My hair needs to be in tip-top shape at all times and he knows that!”

“Eugene! Hey,” Varian said, his nerves coming back. He took a deep breath. He could do this. “A-are you, uh, are you busy?”

“Never to busy for Team Awesome,” Eugene smiled, ruffling up the boys hair a bit. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

Rapunzel glanced between the two, a small smile forming on her face. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said, sending a thumbs up to Varian. She gave Eugene a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping down the hall. 

“Uh, nothing much,” Varian said, watching Rapunzel leave. “Just, uh, can we, maybe, walk outside? It’s kinda stuffy in here,” he said, attempting a laugh.

“Sure,” Eugene said, walking beside Varian towards the castle doors. Once outside, the two began to walk around the permitter of the castle. “Everything okay?”

“Yes! Yes, of course,” Varian said, tugging at his sleeves. “I just, uh, wanted to let you know…I’m not…normal.”

Eugene let out a snort. “Not normal? Yeah, we all know that, kid. What, with your head filled with blue prints and chemicals and what not.”

“No, not like that,” Varian said, stopping in his tracks. He watched Eugene stop and face him, a small look of concern on his face. “I’m not…I…I like…I like guys. Not girls. I…I’m gay.”

Eugene stared at him for a moment before a friendly smile found its way onto his face. “Who said that’s not normal?”

“Wh-what? I-it’s not! Guys are…I’m supposed to like girls.”

“Says who? Who decided what was normal and what’s not?” Eugene placed his hands on Varian’s shoulders. “There’s no such thing as normal. And if there was, you would be the furthest from it. Trust me, that’s a good thing,” he laughed. 

Varian felt his heart swell at his friends kind words. “So, you’re okay with it? With me?”

“Of course,” Eugene said. He ruffled Varian’s hair once again. “You are who you are. Liking boys or girls doesn’t change that. We’re still Team Awesome!”

Varian let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness!”

Eugene let go of Varian to continue their walk. “So…are you gonna tell me who it is?”

“Wh-who what is?” Varian stuttered, his heart rate picking back up.

Eugene smirked. “You can’t fool me, kid. I can tell someone’s caught your eye, so spill. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Varian nipped at his lip. It was now or never, he supposed. “Okay. I’ll tell you. _But_ ,” he warned, “you have to swear not to be mad and not go after him as soon as I tell you.”

Eugene straightened up, putting one hand in the air and the other tucked around his back. “I swear.”

“Good. So…um actually we’ve been together for quite a while now,” Varian chuckled softly, his cheeks flushing at the thought. “It’s, um…it’s Hugo, actually.”

The air between them grew stiff as Eugene stared at him. He blinked. Once. Twice. “I lied,” Eugene said, pulling his hand out from behind his back to show his fingers crossed. A frown quickly overtook his smile before he started for the castle doors.

“Hey! You can’t do that,” Varian yelled, chasing after him.

“Hugo?! Seriously?! Why him?” Eugene though aloud, ignoring Varians yelling. “He betrayed you, Varian! How can you trust him?”

Just as Eugene was about to enter the palace, Varian tackled him to the ground. “Stop! Yeah, he did, but I still trust him! He changed!”

“People like him can’t change!” Eugene yelled back, trying to untangle himself from the smaller boy. 

“You did! You changed! Why can’t he?” Varian felt tears begin to well in his eyes. Damn it, why did he have to be so emotional?

“Eugene? Is everything…” Rapunzel trailed off as she stepped outside the palace doors after hearing the commotion. “Eugene!” She quickly ran towards the two, grabbing onto Varian’s arm attempting to pull him off. “Pascal, go get Hugo.” The chameleon nodded and ran off.

“That’s different! I never tried to betray Rapunzel!” Eugene argued, ignoring his wife’s attempt at separating the boys.

“And neither did he! At the beginning, sure. But he changed,” Varian said, trying to shake Rapunzel off of him.

“You pulled me out of a perfectly good sleep for what? To bring me outside? What is so good—“ Hugo stopped his complaints about the chameleon on his shoulder as he took in the sight in front of him. “Holy shit.” He quickly ran over and grabbed Varian’s other arm, helping Rapunzel pull him off of Eugene. 

“People like him don’t change, kid! He’ll hurt you again,” Eugene said, crawling back as Rapunzel and Hugo finally pulled Varian off of him. Hugo wrapped his arms around the boy to hold him back while Rapunzel ran to her husbands side to make sure he was alright.

“You don’t know him like I do! He won’t hurt me again! He loves me,” Varian said, desperately trying to escape Hugos hold to lunge back at the brunet. 

“He doesn’t love you! He doesn’t know what that word means! He’s using you!”

“That is enough! Both of you,” Rapunzel yelled, standing up between the two. Varian stop flailing, falling limp in his boyfriends arms. “All of you! Dining room! Now!”

The boys nodded, terrified of ignoring the princesses commands, and walked behind her to the dining room. Eugene and Varian sat across from each other, heads hanging low. Rapunzel stood at the end of the table, arms crossed and sporting a rather intimidating look. Pascal stayed on Hugos shoulder, the boy standing only a couple feet from the princess.

“Now, I don’t even want to know why you to were fighting and screaming at each other this late at night,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But I have a clue as to what it might be.” She first glared at her Varian, flinching ever so slightly at her scrutinizing gaze. “Varian, I’m glad you told Eugene. I’m glad you were able to tell him how you felt. But you knew how he would react. You knew he wouldn’t be happy and yet you fought with him and yelled at him when you could have just tried to talk it out. However,” her head snapped towards her husband, the man sitting up straight as she stared him down. “That does not mean you get an excuse, Fitzherbert. I’m not so glad about how you reacted at all. And I know it was because of Hugo. If it were anyone else, this wouldn’t be happening. You’re suppose to be supportive no matter what.” 

Rapunzel sighed. “You guys are best friends. You’re supposed to be there for each other no matter what, not tackling each other when you disagree.” She turned around, walking towards the door. “I want you two to talk it out. Hugo and I will be waiting right outside this door so don’t even try to fight each other again.” And with that, the two left the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

The room filled with silence as the two boys refused to look at each other, the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. Eugene sighed after a few minutes, deciding to be the first to speak up. “Look, kid, I—“

“I’m sorry.”

“Wh-what?” Eugene certainly wasn’t expecting an apology. 

“I’m sorry that I tackled you,” Varian said, still refusing to look up. “I’m sorry I got angry and yelled at you and…and I’m sorry that I love Hugo. I’m sorry that that’s not who you want me to like but,” Varian looked up at Eugene. His best friend. “But I do. I love him. I think…no, I know.” 

Eugene could only watch as tears began to flow down the boys cheeks.

“Hugo is my dream.”

Varian hid his face in his hands, trying his best to control and stop the tears. He jumped at the sudden weight around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Eugene had come to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around the boy in a small hug. 

“Varian, _I’m_ sorry,” Eugene said. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way and said those things about him. I’m just…worried about you. You’re like a brother to me. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Eugene smiled at him. “But if you trust him, if he is your new dream, I guess I can’t stop you from trying to chase it.”

“R…really?” Varian asked, wiping his nose. Eugene nodded. The alchemist smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend. “Thanks, Eugene.”

“Anything for Team Awesome, right?” Eugene said, standing up with Varian and walking towards the door. 

“Right,” Varian nodded. 

They opened the door and saw Rapunzel and Hugo sitting on the floor, flipping through the pages of the princesses journal. Rapunzel looked up, smiling brightly. “Everything okay?”

The two nodded, walking to their respective partners. Eugene held out his hand, helping his wife stand up as Hugo closed up the journal. He stood up and handed her the journal and chameleon before joining Varian’s side. Eugene looked Hugo up and down.

“Listen. If you break his heart,” Eugene said, pointing a finger at Hugo’s chest. “There will be a jail cell with your name on it.”

Hugo raised his hands up in innocence, but still smirked at the former thief. “Whatever you say, Rider.”

“It’s Eugene!”

Varian laughed and elbowed Hugo. “Be nice,” he scolded.

“We’ll let you two be,” Rapunzel said, placing a hand on her husbands arm. “Goodnight you guys!”

“Night, Rapunzel,” Varian said, waving as she walked away with a slightly fuming Eugene.

“Goodnight, Rapunzel,” Hugo said. He turned and grabbed Varian’s hand, walking with him to his room.

Varian gasped. “You said her name! No title in front of it,” he said, smiling.

“Yeah, well,” Hugo said. “I figured I should actually try to be friendly with them if they’re so close to you.”

Varian gave Hugo a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into his room. “Thanks.”

Hugo smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “Anything for you, Goggles. Which reminds me.” Hugo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small jar. A jar of hair gel to be exact. “I guess I should give this back to him, huh?”

“Hugo,” Varian laughed. “Yes you have to.” He looked up at his boyfriend, wondering how he ever got so lucky. “I love you, Hugo.”

The older boy smiled and leaned down, cupping Varian’s cheek as he kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments and kissed his nose. “I love you, too, Goggles. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Varian echoed, watching as Hugo walked away towards his own room.

“Oh, I heard you in the dining room, by the way,” Hugo said, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Varian. “You’re my dream, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading if you got this far! I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
